


The King's Evening

by caz251



Series: As The World Falls Down [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Jareth had been watching and waiting for the time he would get to reappear in Sarah's life.





	The King's Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine Evenings was meant to be a oneshot but it has sparked a few bunnies and will now be a series of short fics.

Jareth had watched Sarah as much as he could over the last three years. Whenever he was not caught up in his duties as a King he was either staring into a crystal watching over Sarah, or perched in the tree outside her window in his owl form. He couldn’t approach her, the last words she spoke to him ensured that. He had no power over her, she needed to invite him back into her life. The only reason he was even able to watch her was because she hadn’t been specific when telling her friends she still needed them sometimes. Instead she had said that she needed them all which had given him some freedom to observe her life.

He had watched as she became more morose as everyone’s attention turned to the Valentine Ball her school was holding. He wondered if her sadness was that she had no-one she wished to attend with, he had seen two mortal boys attempt to ask her to go with them, but she had denied them just as she had previously turned him down.

When Sir Didymus had appeared in his throne room with a ticket for the ball from Sarah he was surprised. It was an invite at least, not really the way he expected to be allowed entrance back into her life but he wasn’t going to complain. Conjuring a crystal he stared into its depths watching as Sarah worked on fixing her hair, taking note of the peach coloured gown she wore. Dismissing the old knight he transported himself to his rooms to find something appropriate to wear. He finally settled on a pair of black leggings, his leather jerkin and a peach poets shirt. Reminiscent enough of one of his outfits she had seen previously, matching to her dress and hopefully not too formal or imposing as to scare her off.

When Jareth arrived at the school Sarah had yet to arrive and decided to have a bit of fun. He quickly searched out the two young humans who had tried to pay court to his Sarah. As he passed the two mortals he attached a little of his magic to them so that it would be easier to find them again. He couldn’t do anything now as he knew Sarah would not approve, but a few nights with their dream selves suspended above his bog would teach them their place.

A quick game of cat and mouse with Sarah when she arrived was all he allowed. Just enough teasing to remind her of before but not enough to anger her. There was also the fact that he really couldn’t wait to feel her in his arms once more. He danced her round the hall humming the tune of their song to her as they danced. He could sense that she wanted to talk to him, that she had numerous questions for him, but now was not the time or the place. He didn’t actually speak to her until what he knew would be their last dance of the evening and even then he didn’t speak as such rather he sang to her his soul song.

He knew he shouldn’t really sing fae song to her in a room full of mortals but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to leave their song imprinted not just in her mind but on her heart too. As the dance came to an end he did consider kissing her to seal the bond between them, but he held himself back. Instead he walked her to her car and kissed her cheek instead. Bonding her to him without her consent would definitely cause him more trouble in the future.

Just as he was finally about to speak to her he felt a shift in the fabric of magic and heard the words called out. With no option with a new child now in the care of his goblins he disappeared, reappearing in front of the one who had made the wish. If he was less than courteous to the potential runner it was because they had interrupted his evening.

When Sarah called out to him he was unable to go to her with a runner in the labyrinth. Instead he sent a crystal above to her. He watched in his own crystal as she stared at the crystal not touching it, until finally he spoke and she heard his voice call to her from it. She picked the crystal up seeing his face reflected back at her from inside the orb.

“Sarah precious, I can’t come above at the moment, I have a runner in the labyrinth.” Jareth told her, he had considered leaving out the reason for his being unable to visit but she had to accept the reality of his role as the Goblin King. “Rest precious we will talk tomorrow.”

Surprisingly Sarah didn’t protest instead she just nodded and spoke softly. “Thank you for tonight. Goodnight Jareth.”

Jareth returned to his duties still not in the best of moods, but in a better state than he had been before he spoke to Sarah. Plans were running through his mind for the next morning and how he would wake Sarah.

When the runner in the labyrinths time was up he returned them to their home, he then took his newest little goblin to those who he knew would be sufficient in caring for and helping the young one integrate with the new surroundings.

Then he began to plan in earnest to make the next morning as perfect as their evening had been that night. Their first Valentine evening together had been most enjoyable, and hopefully everyone following would be even more so, especially as it would technically be the anniversary of their first date.

When Sarah awoke the next morning it would be to find him sat on a golden coloured picnic blanket on her bedroom floor in the glow of the sunlight that was streaming in through her window.


End file.
